


Thrust of Lust

by AgentMicoo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Lemon, Love Confessions, Philinda - Freeform, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMicoo/pseuds/AgentMicoo
Summary: Phil Coulson and Melinda May are captured on an alien ship and are stuck together. They finally admit their feelings for each other and their lust take over..I sure hope Aliens don't have cameras...





	Thrust of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> So... I've written some smut before but nothing of this caliber. Be kind, and don't hate me, it's not as long as some of my other work but I hope the scene plays out perfectly and makes up for it. Philinda are the best <3

Getting captured was always fun, it usually gave Coulson some time to think of an escape in some kind of witty way. But on an alien spaceship away from earth,  
Locked up with the person he cared so much for.. Better get this over with.

“I’m sorry.” Phil started, May just looked up. “I was scared to say I love you back, because I do, but with everything that’s going on I didn’t want that to be on your  
mind after I was gone.” May shifted on the makeshift chair, “That’s not up to you. We’re going to save you, and then we can finally focus on us.” She said as she stood up and walked over to Phil until she was up in his personal space.”I do love you May, with all the fiber in my being, I’m just sorry it took me so long to finally tell you… You’re my everything.”

May paused, she had waited for him to say such words for such a long time. “What do we do from here? I don’t see much of a way out of this mess.” Her words struck hard but true, being prisoners on an alien spaceship didn’t really scream out ‘hope’. May scooted closer to Coulson and put her hand on his thigh. “I don’t know May. Whatever happens though it’ll be with you.”

They both could feel the tension, the isolation, they were alone. Phil turned his head and pulled May in for a kiss suddenly, it was unexpected but May wasn’t about to complain. Their lips locked and May was speechless as she felt Phil’s tongue explore her mouth, she let out a soft moan as he broke the kiss. “I like this new impulse. Much better than your carving.” She joked, hoping they would go a step further.

“If we die here, let me love you, like I should’ve done all those years ago.” Phil’s words were soft but held such lust, May could feel the wetness grow in her panties. This was what she wanted. Now she just needed him naked.

"Kind of spontaneous, don't you think?" She joked, as if she was going to say no. She wouldn't, not even in her nightmares. "Well, I know the place isn't ideal. But I love you."

That was all she needed to hear.. 

May never had impulses like this. Maybe it was because they could die here, and she didn’t want any regrets, she’s only ever wanted to be with Coulson, even if how he asked was dorky… It was what she loved about him. Without a word May unbuttoned her top and pulled it off, Coulson could see she was wearing a black bra. “My eyes are up here.” May smiled as she snapped her fingers and pointed up. She stood from the bed and unzipped her combat boots and tossed them to the side, then she reached for the button on her pants and undid them, but she didn’t take them off. Coulson gulped as she could see the black panties she was wearing underneath.

Even as prisoners May was a tease… Who knew?

“Your turn, then you get to see everything.” Phil nodded as he stood up and removed his shirt. May looked down and could see he was pitching a tent in his pants, but she could tell he wasn’t fully hard. When Phil reached for his pants and undid his belt he unbuttoned the pants and let them fall, leaving him in his boxers. May pulled her zipper all the way down and slowly tugged her pants down, revealing the black garment that had a slight glisten. She was wet. 

“Do you want to take the bra off or are you going to take two minutes? Because I’m not sure I can wait that long.”

“You.” He breathed, he was nervous May would say something about his chest, but she didn’t say anything. She looked at him with love and desire, not pity. May reached around and undid the clasp holding her breasts. She pushed her chest together as she slowly pulled the bra off, trying to be seductive as her breasts pushed together as she dropped the bra from her grasp. “God you’re beautiful.” He whispered, pulling her into another kiss, May grabbed his hands and led them to her breasts and he began to explore.

“Phil.. Pants, off.. Now.” She ordered as she pulled him off her and reached down to pull hers off too, this time she didn’t waste any time, but Phil could see the glistening from her pussy as she pulled them off. 

Phil’s boxers came off in one swoop, showing his semi erect cock, she can see it pulsating but she knew he needed a little more. “I’m a little nervous if I’m being honest. I don’t want you doing anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

God, why was he so perfect? Even now she’s trying to fuck him and he still worries about if she’s okay with it.(Take a lesson boys.)

“Let’s see if I can help.” May said as she lowered herself on her knees. She put one hand on his cock and her other hand just rubbing gently across her folds. She gave the hand that held his cock a few small jerks as she stuck her tongue out and licked the head. God he even tastes clean she thought as she ran her tongue up and down his member.

Every second that passed he got a little bit harder, which means he was getting more sensitive. She put her mouth on his tip and slowly took him. Even though he wasn’t fully erect she was nearly gagging on his shear length. May pulled off with a pop sound and let out a deep breath as spit dribbled down her chin. Okay so blowjobs weren’t always the best.. But it got what she was after, he was hard as a rock.

Lifting her hands and rubbing her own breasts she let out a moan. She wanted more.. She needed more. “Where do you want me?” She asked like she was waiting for a command. Phil put his hand around his dick that was now slick with Melinda. “Get on the bed.. on your back.” He wasn’t sure that was a bed but damn he couldn’t be bothered with details right now. May obeyed and laid on the bed. “Spread your legs.” 

Every word he spoke she got even wetter, she did what he asked, she spread her legs, and to Phil’s surprise she was clean shaven. “It’s hygienic. Now fuck me!” She blurted out.

Phil wasn’t clean shaven, but he groomed. But there was a beauty to her. 

He put his tip at the entrance to her folds and he just rubbed it a bit there, he could see she was getting frustrated with the teasing. “Phil.. Please.” She begged. 

“Stop me if I hurt you.” He panted as he pushed himself into her with ease. They both let out audible moans, she was so wet, and so tight, and he was so hard, and so big. 

Phil started thrusting slowly, only given her just a little more than half his size so he didn’t hurt her, every thrust he’d push in a little more. “Harder!” She yelled as she moved her hand to her clit and she frantically started rubbing it. “God.. May… So, tight!” He yelled as he pushed all of himself inside and picked up his pace.

May used an opportunity between thrusts to push Phil on the bottom of the bed and she could get on top so she can rid all of him. “Not.. Fast enough.” She moaned as she started her hard thrusts, her moves were almost inhuman. With every push feel could feel the jiggle of her ass slap down, every thrust her breasts moved in motion. Phil started teasing one of her nipples and began playing with it. “Oh god, yes!” May yelled as she started moving her body to try and reach the itch of her climax she was so close to achieving. “I’m so close, Phil.”

Phil stopped playing with her nipple as he felt the walls around his dick tighten. Within a few seconds he was thrusting with her thrusts in perfect Unison. “I’m gonna cum May.”

She knew, he felt even bigger right now, she wanted it, she needed it.

With one final thrust down on his cock she felt her world explode and they both moaned in pure pleasure, his seed was releasing into her and she felt like her body was going numb. Phil was still inside Melinda when they both rode down from her orgasm. She smiled as her body glistened in sweat “Big dick, big load?”

Phil pulled out as he panted, “You were so tight around me.. I— God May that was wonderful.”

May rolled over so he could get a view of her ass. “If and when we get out of here, I’ll let you do it again and again.”

Phil’s eyes shot wide open, he knew what she was getting at, “May we need to escape, now!”


End file.
